1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and panoramic photographing method for the same that enable a user to capture a panoramic photograph including multiple images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals enable users to make a voice call and include various functions related to video calls, messages, MP3 audio, and cameras. In particular, mobile terminals having a camera module enable users to take desired images at most times and places.
The user of a mobile terminal with a camera module can take various pictures from a small photograph to a moving image usable in an Internet page. More particularly, a panoramic image having a wider field of view than a standard image is an image produced by joining multiple pictures together that were taken along a desired direction.
However, to take a panoramic image, a user must set a photographing direction in advance. Therefore, the user is inconvenienced by having to pre-set a photographing direction, such as ‘up’, ‘down’, ‘left’ and ‘right’ before taking the panoramic image.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved mobile terminal and panoramic photographing method for the same that enable a user to take a panoramic photograph including multiple images.